


Brainwashed

by Louissa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashed, Happy Ending, Hurt, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: A mix up with a meta human leaves Bruce compromised, Tim is the first one there to help him.





	Brainwashed

**Author's Note:**

> This was terribly written but I’m not all that good at writing violence, I gave it my best.

Tim’s comm crackled to life as he grappled from building to building, in his ear Oracle briefed him on the incident that was occurring in downtown Gotham. Batman was mid fight with a meta-human and needed assistance, Red Robin was the closest to the scene and the others weren’t to far away. As Tim approached the scene he informed Oracle of his position and cut his comm off as he jumped through the window of an abandoned warehouse, it was eerily quiet as he moved across the beams in complete silence while searching for any signs of life. Behind him he heard a rustle craning his neck he saw the familiar silhouette of Batman in the darkness, the tension in his shoulders eased as he stood a little taller smiling at his mentor.   
  
“B where’s the-”   
  
Suddenly Batman was lunging at him, and the air was knocked from his lungs as the two plummeted to the warehouse floor below. For a moment Tim struggled to breathe as pain radiated through his body and he fought to push Bruce’s weight off of him, he let out a strangled gasp as a strong hand was wrapped around his throat and squeezed. Tim’s fingers attempted to pry Bruce’s fingers from his neck in a desperate struggle for air as his lungs burned, black spots dotted his vision as he used the last of his strength to kick his mentor off of him.   
  
“Stop struggling, it’ll be over soon little birdie.”   
  
The grip around his neck loosened enough for him to breathe while Bruce picked him up like a rag doll and threw him towards a metal shipping container, he cried out in pain as he crumpled to the ground attempting to get up before Bruce could land another blow. Tim watched helplessly as Batman stalked towards him, he could see the twisted grin beneath the cowl and knew that this was not Bruce. His father would never hurt him, no this wasn’t Bruce, he’d been compromised.   
  
“Release him.”   
  
“Oh no Timmy it doesn’t work like that. I’m going to kill you and only then will I let daddybats go, just so he can see the life leaving your eyes.”   
  
“I’m not that easy to kill.”   
  
Tim stood and prepared himself for a fight that he knew he may not walk away from, Bruce taught him how to fight and discover weaknesses but he’d always struggled to find Bruce’s. He knew that he would never be a better fighter than his father but he knew he would have to be better if he wanted to live to fight another day, Tim pulled his bo staff out allowing it to extend as he and Bruce circled each other waiting for the precise moment to strike. Unlike training Bruce didn’t pull his punches, Tim dodged multiple hits but never managed to land one on Bruce.  
  
He had managed to knock Bruce to the ground when his feet were knocked from beneath him, before he could escape Bruce’s fist collided with the side of his head. Tim’s vision blurred and the world spun as Bruce grabbed his arm, he felt the intense pain burning through his arm before he heard the sickening crack of bones breaking. He cried out in pain trying to break free from Bruce’s hold. He looked up as Bruce leaned down to his ear while his hand gripped harder on his broken arm forcing another cry of pain from his lips.   
  
“He never loved you, you were just a replacement. No one has ever loved you, and he will never love you no matter how hard you try.”   
  
“Shut up!”   
  
Bruce pulled back smiling wickedly as his fingers slipped around Tim’s neck and squeezed, no matter how hard he tried Tim couldn’t break free. He could feel the grip around his neck tightening as the air was cut from his lungs and tears started to stream down his cheeks.  
  
“You’re going to die now, little bird.”   
  
“P-Please.. Bruce I know you can hear me you can fight this.”   
  
As darkness filled his vision he heard glass breaking followed by gunshots, the grip on his neck never loosened even as Nightwing appeared over Bruce’s shoulder attempting to pull him off before it all went black. 

- 

When Bruce woke his head felt like it could explode, groaning he sat up and pushed the blankets off of him as he attempted to recall last nights events. He remembered fighting the meta-human before everything went black the rest was a blur until the image of Tim laying unconscious beneath him while his fingers squeezed around his throat.   
  
“God what have I done?”   
  
Things became clearer now, he’d been compromised and tried to kill Tim. Bruce still didn’t remember everything but all he knew was that he needed to find Tim, lifting his head from his hands Bruce felt like he wanted to throw up. He wasn’t sure if he’d killed Tim or not. As he went to stand Bruce saw Alfred pulling back the curtain.  
  
“Master Bruce, you’re awake.”   
  
“Tim.. he’s- I didn’t? I didn’t kill him please tell  me I didn’t kill him.”   
  
Bruce’s voice cracked as tears threatened to fall at the thought that he’d killed his son, Alfred’s hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed gently as he smiled reassuringly.   
  
“Master Tim is recovering well, Master Jason and myself moved him to his room last night-”   
  
Without letting Alfred finish his sentence Bruce leapt up from the bed and ran up the stairs that led to the manor, without even bothering to knock Bruce rushed into Tim’s room. It took his eyes a moment to adjust in the darkness before they landed on a curled up form buried beneath multiple layers of blankets, he moved slower now as he approached the edge of the bed spotting a familiar mop of black hair poking out from under the covers.   
  
“My son.. I never meant for this to happen.”   
  
The covers shifted slightly and a pair of blue eyes stared up at him in the darkness, the small amount of light in the room was enough from Bruce to notice the bruises that covered his sons face. He frowned as his fingers gently brushed Tim’s hair back earning a content sigh from the boy, his fingers had done this. It was his fault.   
  
“I’m glad you’re okay, Dad.”   
  
“Tim I’m-”   
  
“Don’t say you’re sorry, you were being controlled.”   
  
“I hurt you. I tried to kill you.”   
  
“But you didn’t.”   
  
There was a moment of silence before Tim’s hand reached out and tugged lightly on Bruce’s causing him to flinch slightly, he knew what Tim wanted. Since he was younger Tim would tug on his sleeve or on his hand if he wanted a hug, it was his silent way of communication. Bruce hesitated worried that he would only hurt his son again, Tim was grumbling at him before he tugged a little harder and Bruce knew he had no choice but to give in.   
  
“Bruce..”   
  
“Alright, scoot over a little so I can fit.”   
  
Tim shifted leaving Bruce enough room to slip under the covers as his son scooted closer again and wrapped around him like an octopus, he’d probably learnt it from Dick. He sighed softly and ran his fingers through Tim’s hair making sure that he was comfortable, it wasn’t long before Tim was starting to fall asleep.   
  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”   
  
“Positive.”   
  
Sighing Bruce looked down at his son and held him a little closer, his sons meant the world to him and Bruce didn’t know what he’d do with himself if he hurt one of them let alone kill them. He loved each of them with all of his heart and vowed that he’d never hurt them, it was a promise that he meant to keep.   
  
“I love you Tim.”   
  
“I love you too, Dad.” 


End file.
